Reading Artemis's Diary
by youngjusticewriter
Summary: See what happens when Wally reads Artemis's diary.
1. Chapter One

**This is a series. I don't own young justice. I'm updating the series. **

* * *

**Wally's Pov.**

I came out of the kitchen, I had just finshed eating. So since there was no knews of a mission I decide to go to the cave's living room and play some playstation. Then I notice Artemis was curled up on the couch with a dark green book in her arms. Wait Artemis liked to read? As far as he Artemis knew liked arguring and insulting him. Wally grabed the book. He wondered what type of book she liked? The book had no title at all or author's name. Weird. I opened the book to a random page then Artemis shifted in her sleep. You know what it would be better if I was somewhere else when I start reading this. I run to my room and lock the door. Then I crash on my bed and open the book.

**To my little archeress, Jade your Cheshire Cat.**

Wait who was Jade? Wally pondered this before reading again.

**This is your birthday present from me. It's a diary for you to write down your life. Just keep it hidden. Forever Jade your big sister.**

So Jade was Artemis's older sister. Why hadn't she talked about her? Then again the only thing Wally knew when it came to Artemis's family was Green Arrow was her uncle. He flipped to the next page. It was written in a baby blue crayon pencil. The writing was a bit messy so Artemis had to be just a kid. He wondered what Artemis was like when she was a kid. Okay he couldn't imagine it at all. I mean Artemis was always had this grown up attitude it was hard to think of her as a kid.

**Dear diary Jade (my older sister) hid this under her bed. She wanted to give this to me but since she ran away she couldn't give it in person. (I miss her so much and mom.) Today I'm ten years old (it's my birthday). Dad been training me since I was five he says I'm old enough to pick a weapon to learn to use. I chose the bow and arrow. I want to be archeress. Like my namesake (Artemis). And Green Arrow (though he is a hero). Tomorrow I start practicing on it. I'm so excited! Though dad said I need to keep my feelings inside otherwise they would be used against me. But that means your dull without expressing yourself. I don't want to be dull but I don't want to make dad mad. Dad isn't nice when mad. Well no one is actually.**

**Artemis.**

Wally had to process this.

1. Artemis had a sister who ran away as a kid.

2. She been trained since a kid at fighting.

3. Her actual name was Artemis.

4. Something happened to her mom.

5. Artemis (young one) was scared of her dad.

6. And Artemis acted as if Green Arrow being a hero was a bad thing.

**Artemis's Pov.**

I wake up on the couch. I get up and stretch. I look around for my (old but still using) diary. I look around but nothing. I might have left at home but I could of swore I brought it here with me. I run to the zeta tubes and enter Gotham. When I arrive home I say hello to my mom before asking if she seen my diary. She hasn't seen it so I run to my room and start searching.

**Wally's Pov.**

I decide to put back the diary. But keep reading it **if** when I get an chance. I know! But I want to know more. Artemis was a mystery who didn't want to be solved and now I can solve her. I mean yeah she annoying and replaced Speedy no Red Arrow. But still (for now a member) of the team. Till then I have to work with her.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Hate it, love it, okay or like it? I don't own dc nation or young justice.**


	2. Chapter Two

**I don't own young justice or dc nation. Should I add the team and Red Arrow or just one of them. (Just a crazy thought I** had.)

* * *

**Wally's Pov.**

The next time Wally read Artemis's diary was after a mission. Artemis had been injured so she was in the med bay. So he could search for her diary without the risk of being found out by the Ice Queen. Superboy was watching tv, Meagan was cooking, Robin was reporting to Batman and Aqualad was with his king. So all clear. He ran to her room's door. He stopped he had never been to Artemis's room didn't know what to expect. He went in. The walls were painted dark green. There was a poster on the wall for the newest Alice and Wonderland movie. There was a punching bag in the corner of the room. A desk in the other. And a bed in last corner. It had light green covers and dark green pillows. She had an green ipod and earphones on her bed. What was up with this girl and green! He looked under her bed. Nope. He checked under her pillows. Nope . I look at her desk. There was sketchpad, notebooks and pencils. And a picture of a older woman in a wheelchair and Artemis. My eyes widen this must be Artemis's mom. What happened, I thought she was gone. I think to myself. Ugh Artemis and her secrets! Then I have an idea. I look under the desk. There was her (hidden) diary.I grab it and run out of her room. When I'm in my room I lock the door. And crash on my bed. And look at her diary. One part of me wants to read all of it. The other part says it's wrong. Finally the temptation won out and he opened to a random page.

**Dear Diary**

**Today has been a very eventful day. Mom was released from jail today. (She in a wheelchair now.) I waited for her dad didn't. When she came home she started acting different. She acted like a mom. She started cleaning the house and making dinner. Truth be told I didn't know what to expect. When dad came home mom told him to leave, she going straight and wants me to do so too. Latter that night mom caught me going out. She asked why. I told her the truth. I been this secretly for a while. That I was trying to help people. She was happy that I'm shooting straight. I know it's hard for her. Dad being bad. Jade run awaying and not coming back. Not being able to walk. I want to make her proud and to show that blood isn't thicker than water. She let me go out. I'm happy she back and being straight.**

Before Wally could process what he just read. "Team report for mission debriefing".


	3. Author's Note (Very important so read!)

**Dear readers I plan on rewriting this series reasons beings**

**1. Make it longer. **

**2. A lot better. **

**3. And a differnet/better plot in the story. **

**I thought I would tell you ahead. Youngjusticewriter. **


End file.
